Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure.
Description of the Related Art
As the floor structure of a vehicle body, a structure including a floor tunnel extending in the longitudinal direction is known (for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-8542). The floor tunnel not only forms a space to dispose components such as a fuel pipe and an exhaust pipe which extend in the vehicle longitudinal direction but also contributes to improvement of floor rigidity.
The floor tunnel may be unable to obtain sufficient rigidity to a load in the direction of opening/closing the left and right side walls in the side-to-side direction because of the sectional shape. Hence, for example, it may be impossible to sufficiently suppress the vertical vibration of the left and right floors of the floor tunnel, or a disadvantage may exist from the viewpoint of load dispersion at the time of a side impact. As a measure, for example, a brace that connects the left and right floor panel bottom portions so as to pass under the floor tunnel may be provided. However, this increases the weight of the vehicle body.